darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple Darthipedia:Happy Caption nominations
Category:Darthipedia Caption of the Week is another attempt to liven up Darthipedia's main page. You can nominate an image with a caption on this page, and if it is successful it will go on the main page for a week. See also: archive. Rules Guidelines #Either the image or the caption (though not necessarily both) must be relevant to Star Wars in some way, shape or form. #Images must comply with the Image Guidelines and image policy #Images can be customized or completely made from scratch, but do not have to be. #The image should not be much larger than 250px. 300 is too large and will go over the right-hand column border on the main page. #After a week's voting, if a nomination has a positive amount of votes, it can go on the queue. #Votes opposing on the basis of vulgarity or other irrelevant objections will be stricken. #Captions can be taken from other locations once the authors are a credited. To nominate an image, please enter the following: Insert descriptive title here (+/-) CAPTION Support Oppose Comments/snide remarks Nominations Guri vs. PETA "SCREW YOU, ENDANGERED SPECIES!" It's funny and Guri's clothes are ripped, I love it! #Enochf 00:37, 17 August 2009 (UTC) #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 02:17, 21 August 2009 (UTC) #:D Definitely, win. [[User:JangFett|''JangyFett]] (Complain in here) 02:18, 21 August 2009 (UTC) #^_^ Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 23:57, 22 August 2009 (UTC) #--''Darth tom'' Message me 14:29, September 10, 2009 (UTC) # — SG ''' ''needed'' 05:52, September 30, 2009 (UTC) #--'''Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( ) 16:50, September 30, 2009 (UTC) #Gal after my own heart. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 17:13, October 1, 2009 (UTC) The poor defenseless tigers... ''' '''Comments Damn you Darthipedia "I never thought I'd see this picture again. It's been three damn years! Fuck you, Darthipedia!" —' ' Support #Hooray for the QDB. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 04:28, September 8, 2009 (UTC) #Epic win.--[[User:Goodwood|Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 04:30, September 8, 2009 (UTC) #Epic. --''Darth tom'' Message me 19:33, September 8, 2009 (UTC) #No, fuck YOU. XD. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 03:42, September 19, 2009 (UTC) # — SG ''' ''needed'' 05:52, September 30, 2009 (UTC) #MOAR people gonna get raped! '''The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 17:14, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments ASHOKA! Hi, welcome to The Clone Wars. The only kiddy show that serves half-naked younger age girls daily. ''Dave Filoni Certified'' ZOMG #''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 18:37, September 20, 2009 (UTC) #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:57, September 20, 2009 (UTC) #--'Darth tom' Message me 20:08, September 28, 2009 (UTC) # — 'SG ' 'needed' 05:52, September 30, 2009 (UTC) #Ashoka! 'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''Talk]] 17:17, October 1, 2009 (UTC) #Rawr. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 16:51, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Meh, But Goodwood doesn't agree Comments #Disgusting this quote nom may be, but nonetheless, I dedicate this to Enochf. :P ''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 18:37, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Kamikaze Asajj Ventress finally gave up stalking Anakin Skywalker after R2-D2's kamikaze attack. '''Bleep #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:32, September 23, 2009 (UTC) #Yeeouch!--[[User:Goodwood|Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 16:34, September 23, 2009 (UTC) #LOL LOL LOL. BLEEP. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 21:48, September 23, 2009 (UTC) #--''Darth tom'' Message me 20:08, September 28, 2009 (UTC) # — SG ''' ''needed'' 05:52, September 30, 2009 (UTC) #The droids get all the ladies. :( '''The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 17:16, October 1, 2009 (UTC) #heh ''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 21:46, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Dwoo Comments Cade's aunt Cade, this is my sister and your aunt: Special agent Umbilical Corde. Support #I would not be surprised if this would actually happen in Legacy. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:08, September 28, 2009 (UTC) #Made me snigger. --'Darth tom' Message me 20:08, September 28, 2009 (UTC) #I'd dangle from her Corde anytime.--[[User:Goodwood|Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 20:36, September 28, 2009 (UTC) # — SG ''' ''needed'' 05:52, September 30, 2009 (UTC) #Win Enochf 17:11, September 30, 2009 (UTC) #Epic. '''The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 17:17, October 1, 2009 (UTC) #HOLYSHITILOVETHIS! Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 16:39, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments MOAR DESU! This wiki needs MOAR DESU! Yes, please #Inspiration is a mad beast.--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 00:10, September 30, 2009 (UTC) #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 00:34, September 30, 2009 (UTC) # — 'SG ' 'needed' 05:52, September 30, 2009 (UTC) #'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''Talk]] 17:18, October 1, 2009 (UTC) #--''Darth tom'' Message me 06:35, October 3, 2009 (UTC) #Desu desu desu! Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 16:48, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Enough Desu Anime? What's that? Vong on steroids 200px|left Either the Vong have cross breeded with Gamorreans, or they have invented a new breed of steroids. I think its the first #'The Almighty Ninja' ''Talk'' 22:36, September 30, 2009 (UTC) #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:11, October 1, 2009 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 20:53, October 2, 2009 (UTC) #--'Darth tom' Message me 06:35, October 3, 2009 (UTC) '''I don't think its either' I think its a bit of both #Funny, but I'm afraid this guy's gonna go all roid rage and rape Darthipedia. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 04:24, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Unlikely couple "Wow... if I were straight, I might actually find you... somewhat attractive." "I was about to say the same thing." Yay! Enoch's the greatest! #Might as well put this pic to good use Enochf 07:42, 15 August 2009 (UTC) #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:11, October 1, 2009 (UTC) #RotS in a nutshell. 'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''Talk]] 17:20, October 1, 2009 (UTC) #Everything here is so soft, and smooth. ''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 21:48, October 1, 2009 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 20:54, October 2, 2009 (UTC) #--''Darth tom'' Message me 06:35, October 3, 2009 (UTC) # — SG ''' ''needed'' 16:50, October 10, 2009 (UTC) '''Boo! I'm a fanboy who loves Anakin/Padmé fanfic! #Because Padmé doesn't look sexy enough. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 04:21, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Comments Wanted! "I'm in control. I make the rules now!" Donate #Kudos to Geeky for the image and kudos to Dave Filoni for Cad Bane, Kudos again to Geeky for Dave Filoni. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:56, October 2, 2009 (UTC) #For Dave Filoni, the greatest sherbert of them all. — 'SG ' 'needed' 14:57, October 2, 2009 (UTC) #"Cause I'm a cowboy...on a steel horse I ride! Oh, I'm wanted...DEAD OR ALIVE!!"''--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 18:57, October 2, 2009 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 20:55, October 2, 2009 (UTC) #--''Darth tom'' Message me 06:35, October 3, 2009 (UTC) #Now he's livin' like his beloved Cad Bane. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 14:35, October 3, 2009 (UTC) #Bane fails on all fronts. ;) ''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 00:08, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Oppose #Because I don't have the moneh! Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 15:25, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Comments Beatin' Subulba Haha, suck it, Subulba! I haz hotdogs! Support #One word to describe it all: hot dogz! Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 16:47, October 3, 2009 (UTC) #--''Darth tom'' Message me 17:09, October 3, 2009 (UTC) #[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 20:50, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks *I'm tempted to vote against, but having created Darth LOLCat, one is hardly entitled to complain.--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 20:50, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Serial killer = Buffalo Bill = a cowboy = Cad Bane = full circle It rubs the lotion on its skin or else it gets the hose again. Support #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:49, October 10, 2009 (UTC) # 'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''That chick that cried!]] 15:06, October 10, 2009 (UTC) # — SG ''' ''needed'' 16:50, October 10, 2009 (UTC) #ROFLMFAO!!!--[[User:Goodwood|Goodwood]] ''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire'' 23:03, October 11, 2009 (UTC) #AHSOKA GONNA GET RAPED! Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 04:17, October 17, 2009 (UTC) #AHSOKA = ''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 20:47, October 19, 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose Comments C-3PO I am C-3PO, I speak Dutch, English, German and French, but you can ask me any question in any language, and I will translate it using a translation machine. Support #Most people from the Netherlands suck. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:00, October 11, 2009 (UTC) #-- 'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''That chick that cried!]] 17:43, October 11, 2009 (UTC) #Ahh, what the hell, it's still funny. Grocery ''Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!!'' 00:25, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Oppose #This is one of the most disturbing things I've ever seen, even for Darthipedia. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 04:19, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Comments *That pictures been around longer than some of our older users have been editing, I'm surprised you've never seen it before. The Almighty Ninja ''That chick that cried!'' 23:20, October 17, 2009 (UTC)